She likes me, She likes me not
by OuMiyuki
Summary: In which Yoshiko's confession of love to You fails miserably three times and she hopes the fourth works. Cross her heart and hope to fly.


**Prompt:** when one stops the kiss to whisper "I'm sorry, are you sure you-" and they answer by kissing them more

 **Author Notes**

 **Hey, I love YouHane too, okay! I drink this cup of tea too! 3**

 **May you enjoy~**

* * *

"She likes me… she likes me not… she likes me… she likes me not…"

"When will you stop doing that, zura? It's been a month already…"

"The flowers…" Ruby mutters sadly.

"It can't be helped okay! It's not my fault!" Yoshiko snaps as she plucks the last petal of the flower she picked from the school garden again.

"How is it not." Hanamaru stares at Yoshiko with deadpan eyes. "Every time it stops with "she likes me" you react with "There's no way she likes me right?" and pluck another the following day. And if it lands on "she likes me not" you freak out like it's the end of the world, zura."

"Noooooooo don't expose meeeeee" Yoshiko covers her ears and shakes her head back and forth – the exact action of a person in denial.

"Some Fallen Angel you are." Hanamaru pushes the dark-haired girl's buttons.

"Urk." Yoshiko stops mid-shake and after a second, "Kukuku…As if flower divination will determine whether a mere mortal has deep affections for me or not! I, the Great Yohane will-"

"Confess to her."

"Confess to her- WHAT?" Yoshiko shrieks and jumps off the chair she once posed proudly on.

"Confess to her." Ruby agrees with her best friend.

"I can't-"

Hanamaru's challenging stare and Ruby's expectant gaze made Yoshiko flinch and sighs.

"I'll confess to her…" Yoshiko mumbles.

"Good! I expect good results tomorrow, zura." Hanamaru nods happily; perhaps this would spell the end of the reduction of flowers in the world due to a lovesick, cowardly, self-proclaimed teenage fallen angel who happened to have a crush on the school's popular and loved high-dive team ace who was not only rumoured to be hot, they personally knew how the ash-brunette was a knight right out of the fairy tales with that charming and paralyzing smile. "It'll go okay right..?"

"Ruby thinks it'll go okay." Ruby smiles a small smile of assurance, not revealing her conversation with their senior a few days back.

 _You skilfully sews the thread in and out, in and out before pausing for a moment to look to Ruby. "Hey, Ruby-chan…"_

" _Yes?" Ruby stops mid-work to give the ash-brunette her fullest attention._

 _You wore a distant look as she thought. "Do you think Yoshiko-chan is okay? She's been kind of distant recently…like when I greet her she screams and runs away. Or when I sit next to her on the bus she scoots all the way to the corner to avoid me… Do you think she hates me?"_

 _Ruby blinks, twice. Then nibbles her bottom lip to stop herself from telling You about Yoshiko's feelings. "Um… I think you're overthinking things…"_

" _Really?" You hums thoughtfully. "Does she do that to you too?"_

" _No, it's only cos it's You-chan." Ruby giggles softly behind the fabric._

 _You furrows her eyebrows at that; what was that supposed to mean? "Should I continue trying to break the ice?"_

 _Ruby considers that for a moment before nodding. "I think so. Yoshiko-chan will appreciate that."_

 _You chuckles. "I hope so. I'd like to win her over, you know! I'm not scary at all."_

 _Ruby presses her lips tightly together this time to avoid squealing that she wants You to actively go and win Yoshiko's heart indeed; all it takes is one move. And also to not say that Yoshiko isn't scared of You, just tripping badly for You. "Do your rubesty."_

 _You nods and smiles a winning smile. "I'll do my rubesty!"_

* * *

Yoshiko's first idea of a confession was to fall on You.

It really wasn't planned but Yoshiko wouldn't admit to that; not even if admitting it can stop a horde of undead attacking the school or stop Hanamaru from giving her looks of pity.

Yoshiko was camping outside of the school gates, waiting to ambush You when her senior arrives at school earlier for swimming practice. A time when no one was to overhear her confess her massive crush for the ash-brunette and not catch them in any act of lovey-doveyness after You accepts her feelings such as a k-k-ki-ki-kis- a _contact of lips._

The blue-haired girl's face flushed red at the imagination of You and her smooching, so she paces back and forth, back and forth, at the gates until she decides she needed more walking, so she headed into the school to pace the floors too. All that pacing to clear her head caused her to almost miss You however as the ash-brunette walked through the gates just when Yoshiko was on the second floor.

"You!" Yoshiko's eyes bulged at the sight and slammed her hands on the window sill overdramatically.

You looks up at the sound of her name and she breaks into a wide smile and huge wave at the first-year. "Oh! Ohayoshiko!"

Yoshiko's heart raced at the bright smile You flashed her, so her composure was already further broken down, to make things worse she just had to retort with "It's Yohane-" and kick against her ankle to splendidly send herself falling out the open window.

You dropped her bag immediately and miraculously caught her junior in her arms, it helps that Yoshiko has a way of falling down in a sitting manner too. You lets out a huge sigh of relief when Yoshiko was safe with her instead of somewhere in the air or splat on the ground. "Are you alright, Yoshiko-chan?"

"…" Yoshiko's silence made You search the first-year's face for any signs of pain. But she couldn't find any except Yoshiko's face seems to be gradually turning tobasco sauce red and it was kind of worrying.

"Hey-"

"Yohane-It's-Yohane-and-I-may-or-may-not-have-a-crush-on-you and-you're-super-cute-and-handsome and-I-hope-you-don't-understand-me and-understand-me and-you-should-just-drop-me-right-now but-I-would-stay-here-forever-then-my-heart-is-gonna-die-whyyyyyy. See you!" Yoshiko flailed in You's arms for a good minute after stunning You into confusion with a really high-pitched and epic chant and finally managed to scramble out of You's swooning-device also known as arms and made her way for the school building again to hide.

"…"

"Huh…" You lowered her hands after five minutes and frowns. "Yoshiko-chan really doesn't like me…"

* * *

Five hours of sighing passed and Yoshiko goes for her second attempt at confessing her feelings for You.

Spotting the ash-brunette leave her classroom to move to another venue for the next class, Yoshiko takes three deep breaths before stepping out of the wall she was hiding behind, putting on a brave smile to act like it was all a big coincidence to see each other right now. "Hey… You…"

You's lips morph into a smile at the sight of Yoshiko who even said hi to her first instead. "Hey. Watcha' doing here?"

"It's…" Yoshiko croaks and she laments the fact that You's smile makes her knees weak and her brain reduced to that of a slime's. "It's my school."

You chuckles. "True."

Yoshiko fidgets on the spot, stepping from side to side and hands wringing one another as she started feeling extra nervous and sweating on any exposed skin. Why was it so hard to just tell the girl she likes her?

You cocks her head to the side questioningly, wondering what's gotten into the first-year. Sure Yoshiko was usually weird and up to antics, but the dark-haired girl seemed to be turning a similar shade of red like this morning after the impromptu skydive so You couldn't help but worry a little. "Yoshiko-cha-"

"I…I you…I… like…Out…Please…Me…With…" Yoshiko's lines of confessions came out as a stutter of singular words and You's confused look made Yoshiko imagine humiliation and despair so the first-year simply snatched You's textbooks from her hands out of panic before slamming it back in You's arms and running off yet again.

"Wait, Yoshiko-chan! I… Could walk you to class if that was what you wanted..?" You frowns again; what does Yoshiko not like about her? Did her textbook do something wrong? You wasn't the best at riddles when she wasn't told beforehand that a riddle was coming up too so she wasn't quite sure what "I, I, you, I, like, out, please, me, with" meant.

* * *

Aqours dance practice was in session and Yoshiko decided she was going to break down her confession into various parts since she couldn't say the words "I love you" consecutively, properly, and clearly at one go to You's face. Stepping on You really was not intentional.

Yoshiko finishes her stretches after everyone has done theirs and the moment it was time to get into formation and dance, the first-year kept her eyes locked on You and just quick-stepped over, which was a mistake since she miscounted the distance and stepped down on You's feet that was dancing to the ash-brunette's rightful position.

"Ah-"

"Sorry, _I_ -" Yoshiko stops there and rushes back to her supposed spot and You could only reply with an expression of _it's okay_ before continuing dancing.

The second time, Yoshiko backstepped into You's toe when she should be in front. "Sorry, _just_ -" Yoshiko leaves her sentence hanging and dances to the front as she should've been.

You had shoes on and Yoshiko wasn't too heavy, so You kept up with the dance routine. But the third time, Yoshiko literally jumped onto her feet and she wonders if this was a roundabout manner of the first-year's upset with her for a reason she can't find. "Sorry, _want_ -"

Want? If Yoshiko wanted something she should just tell You straight-up, not attempt to make her unable to walk. You shakes her head with a gentle smile so Yoshiko doesn't blame herself or anything. "It's okay."

Fourth time. "Sorry, _to_ -"

Fifth step. "Sorry, _say_ -"

Sixth. "Sorry, _I_ -"

The seventh time, Yoshiko truly did stumble over Riko's feet to crash into You's space and smoosh the ash-brunette's feet once again, but this was kind of part of the plan, right? So Yoshiko continued the next part of her confession, "Sorry, love-"

"Love?" You sported a hint of a blush overlapping with the heat of dancing.

Realization hit Yoshiko fast and hard like a truck that drove out of a bent you least expected and she vomited out the next string of incoherency. "Gaa- shi- nooo, that's not what I said!" Yoshiko fled.

You was left standing there with a overly stepped on feet, feeling utterly confused and weirdly heartbroken as she waved away the rest of the girls' concern as she heads home.

* * *

Yoshiko calls You out to the rooftop of her apartment building via text. It was late, like 9pm late, where it was dark out and cold and she wasn't sure if You would still speak to her after today's events but You actually responded with an 'Okay'. So here was Yoshiko, in a cardigan that felt too thin against the strong winds of an Autumn night's rooftop waiting for You to come by.

Ten minutes and You walked through the doors of the rooftop looking charming even in a plain tee and short shorts (which did a lot to Yoshiko's libido) with just a hoodie jacket for warmth. Yoshiko wishes she warned the ash-brunette about the cold night beforehand when she saw You shiver a little before waving to Yoshiko. "Hey…My feet are fine…If you're wondering."

Yoshiko clears her throat and hangs her head low. "Yeah…Sorry about that…"

You's lips twitched a little and waits again. "So, er…" Yoshiko shows that she has her phone in her hand and she was typing and looks up to You when You's phone buzzed in her pocket. "Okay..?" You reaches for her phone and jolts at the words.

" _I love you"_

"I-" You looked up to Yoshiko who frantically tapped at her phone before You's phone vibrated in her hands.

" _More than friends"_

You swallowed as she read the next sentence. She did think that Yoshiko meant it in a friendly way so that cleared up a misunderstanding, only to make You want to say something again but her phone vibrates once more.

" _More than club mates"_

You's cheekbones couldn't help but push upwards a little at that; friends were already closer than club mates, no? Another vibration.

" _More than bus-riding buddy"_

That too. You's quite sure that friends top club mates or bus-riding buddies. But You smiles at that. She didn't know she owned a title of Bus-riding Buddy with Yoshiko. She was on the train of thought that she was The Senior Yoshiko Dislikes for Unknown Reasons. You felt warmer now.

" _More than the Ancient Sealed and Lost Dark Ritual Book"_

Okay, now You felt really special but couldn't quite tell how special she was supposed to be to Yoshiko when compared to a book that was supposedly lost already, according to its name. You takes a step forward and Yoshiko takes a step back, fingers still a furious warrior to her phone's keyboard.

" _If you…"_

You glances to her phone and steps to Yoshiko again.

" _If you like me too…"_

You reads the words and continues closing the distance between Yoshiko while the first-year has her back to the wall now.

Yoshiko looks behind her to give the wall a look before taking in a huge breath and stared You in the eyes. Wrong move; for that didn't last longer than a second when Yoshiko's heart couldn't withstand how beautiful You's ocean blue hues glimmer with whatever You was thinking and feeling at the moment and Yoshiko needed another deep breath to calm her racing out of control heartbeat. "Will you…go out with me?" Yoshiko manages to say at least that line out loud, albeit squeaky nervous.

You's lips naturally morphed into a lopsided smile as she pocketed her phone and put one of her hand on the wall behind Yoshiko. "Say all of that out loud to me, Yoshiko-chan."

Yoshiko glared weakly at You's full, red, slightly dry lips. "I-I can't."

You feigned a pout. "You don't love me enough to do it?"

" _You!"_ Yoshiko croaks with disbelief that You would even think that she doesn't love You _like a lot_ but asking her to do the impossible was simply well…impossible.

You holds back a chuckle. "Sorry…love."

Yoshiko groans and buries her face in her hands and although part of her just wanted to cry and run away, she mumbled. _"Shut up and kiss me…"_

You already found her answer to Yoshiko's behaviour, and knew her answer to Yoshiko's confession, but being asked for a kiss by her beautiful junior, when said junior was being illuminated by the dim, orange glow of the rooftop's old lamps which not only brought out the curve of Yoshiko's pale cheeks and shimmering violet eyes, it gave You the impulse to obey and press her lips to Yoshiko's before she could think twice.

Yoshiko's eyes were wide but before she could fully savour the feeling of her first kiss, You pulls away to whisper, "I'm sorry, are you sure you-"

Yoshiko slams her lips back onto You's for a good amount of time. "When I say shut up and kiss me, You…" Yoshiko presses her lips hard on You's again as You returns the pressure and fervour. "I mean it."

You smiles as she's being kissed and sloppily kisses back. She could tell Yoshiko was getting annoyed at her from the way her _girlfriend_ (no other way You wanted it) was gripping her shirt tightly and kissing her hard, but she couldn't help that silly grin of hers. "I'm kissing you."

Yoshiko groans and suckles You's bottom lip she found way too alluring as revenge though that simply made You wrap her arms around Yoshiko causing the dark blue haired girl's ears to burn hotter than it ever did as she could feel how strong You was and her hands against the toned front of You's shirt made Yoshiko's mind wander.

"I love you…" Yoshiko's thumb caresses You's slightly swollen lips.

You grins cheekily. "Wasn't too hard right…love?"

"Ugh, drop it already." Yoshiko pinches You's smiling cheeks; a mix of tough and squishy; addictive; hers.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **-leans against the wooden bookshelf with an attempt at a sultry and confident smirk- Hey… How was the story?**

 _ **(Okay, okay, I know. I'm not Cool-type.)**_ **(´v** **`)**

 **Who would've thunk that this prompt would turn into this right?**

 **Ahh, anyways~ I hope y'all thoroughly enjoyed this story! And would be willing to let me know which are your favourite part(s)! XD**

 **Last but not least,** _ **I just want to say I love-**_

 **(is my favourite part (^_-))**

 **YouYoshi suki dayo!**


End file.
